Seth
by Tom Vorlost Riddle
Summary: Diese FF schließt an Staffel 1, Folge 4 (Elternzeit/ Parent Hood) an, mit dem entscheidenden Unterschied, dass die Outlaws Annie nie kennen gelernt haben, da sie bei der Geburt von Seth starb. Aus diesem Grund wissen sie selbst nach Roys Tod noch nicht, dass es sich bei dem Säugling, um dass Kind von Guy of Gisborne handelt. Pairing: Robin/Guy


Vorwort: Diese FF schließt an Staffel 1, Folge 4 (Elternzeit/ Parent Hood) an. Was wäre gewesen, wenn die Mutter des Babys an Kindsbett gestorben wäre? Hätte Robin dann womöglich den Jungen, als seinen eigenen Sohn groß gezogen? Okay, wahrscheinlich eher nicht XD Aber dies hier ist schließlich nur eine FF und die Idee das Robin den Sohn von Gisborne großzieht hat mich irgendwie gefesselt.

Warnung: Bis Folge 4 bleibt alles wie gehabt, aber ab da an AU. Ach ja und wer mich kennt ahnt es gewiss schon... natürlich SLASH ;)

Pairing: Robin Hood/ Guy of Gisborne

**Seth**

Kapitel 1:

Sie hatten ihn nicht retten können. Es waren einfach zu viele gewesen. Little John hatte der Tod Roys am meisten getroffen. Schließlich war der junge Outlaw wie ein Sohn für ihn gewesen. Trübselig saßen sie um das Lagerfeuer herum versammelt. Robin hielt immer noch das kleine Bündel, in dem sich das Neugeborene befand, fest umklammert.

„Was machen wir jetzt eigentlich mit ihm? Ich meine der Sherwood Forest ist wohl kaum der richtige Ort um ein Kind großzuziehen", stellte Allan fest.

„Hast du einen besseren Vorschlag? Wir wissen immer noch nicht wer seine Eltern sind und die Bewohner Locksleys haben nicht mal genug Nahrung, um ihre eigenen Kinder satt zu bekommen, geschweige denn noch ein weiteres Maul zu füttern."

„Master, wir haben selber kaum genug, um zu überleben", wandte Much ein.

„Außerdem wäre er überall sicherer, als bei uns", fügte Little John hinzu.

„Und ich sage wir versuchen erst einmal herauszufinden wer seine Eltern sind, bevor wir ihn einfach in fremde Hände geben."

Damit war für Robin die Angelegenheit erledigt. Er sah in die kleinen blauen Augen und das zufriedene Gesicht und dachte sich, dass wenn er damals nicht ins Heilige Land aufgebrochen wäre, nun wahrscheinlich schon selber Kinder hätte. Kleine pummelige Bälger mit rosa Wangen und Marians entwaffnendem Lächeln. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wollte er den Kleinen gar nicht weggeben. Er hatte sich bereits an den Schreihals gewöhnt und außerdem hatte er sich schon immer einen Sohn gewünscht. Aber natürlich hatten seine Freunde Recht. Der Sherwood Forest war nicht der richtige Ort, um einen Säugling großzuziehen.

„Er ist eine Plage! Er schreit nachts ununterbrochen. Seitdem er bei uns ist habe ich kein Auge mehr zugetan", nörgelte Will verstimmt und fixierte das Bündel in Robins Armen mit stechendem Blick.

„Er wird ja nicht für immer bei uns bleiben. Sollten wir seine Eltern in den nächsten Tagen nicht ausfindig machen, suchen wir jemanden der ihn adoptieren will."

„Ich reite gleich morgen ins Dorf und höre mich mal um", schlug Much eifrig vor, der das Baby ebenso wie die anderen schnell wieder loswerden wollte.

„Und was willst du die Leute dort fragen? Entschuldigung, hat hier in letzter Zeit irgendjemand ein Baby im Wald ausgesetzt? Ich sage es nur ungern, aber die-, oder derjenige, welcher das Balg ausgesetzt hat, wird schon seine Gründe dafür gehabt haben", grummelte Little John vor sich hin.

„Und genau die wollen wir herausfinden. Vielleicht war der Junge irgendwie in Gefahr, oder..."

„In Gefahr vor was?", unterbrach Little John den redseligen Much.

„Ich sage es nur ungern, aber Much hat Recht. Die Eltern können alle möglichen Gründe gehabt haben, dass Kind auszusetzen. Vielleicht waren sie ebenfalls Gesetzeslose, die gehofft hatten, dass jemand das Kind finden und bei sich aufnehmen würde."

„Na danke Allan. Das -_ich sage es nur ungern-_, hättest du dir auch sparen können", beschwerte sich Robins ehemaliger Diener.

„Aber hätten sie es dann nicht eher an einem öffentlichen Ort ausgesetzt, anstatt mitten im Wald? Ich sage euch, dieses Kind wurde hier zum Sterben zurückgelassen", behauptete Little John felsenfest überzeugt.

„Es kann dennoch nicht schaden, sich erst einmal umzuhören", pflichtete Robin seinem besten Freund und Allan bei.

„Ach, macht doch was ihr wollt, aber wir verschwenden nur unsere Zeit. Wir sollten uns lieber nach neuen Eltern für den Quälgeist umsehen", beharrte Little John.

„Nun gut, dann teilen wir uns gleich morgen früh auf. Little John, Will, ihr hört euch um wer bereit wäre ein Kind aufzunehmen. Much, Allan und ich versuchen indessen in Erfahrung zu bringen woher er kommt."

Kurz nachdem die Sonne am nächsten Tag aufgegangen war, setzten sie diesen Plan in die Tat um, doch gegen Abend kehrte einer nach dem anderen resigniert ins Camp zurück.

„Ich habe wirklich jeden in Locksley und Umgebung gefragt, aber der Sheriff hat die Bewohner so sehr geschröpft, dass sie kaum noch sich selbst, geschweige denn ein Kind versorgen können", beschwerte sich Little John, als er an ihrem Lager eintraf.

„Na, was habe ich gesagt!", brüstete sich Much.

„Eigentlich war es Robin gewesen, der dass gesagt hatte", verbesserte Will ihn.

Der Hüter des Sherwood Forests war wohl der einzige, den die fehlenden Resultate eher erleichterten, als betrübten. Auch wenn er das natürlich niemals offen zugegeben hätte. Sein Tagesablauf hatte weniger mit der Befragung der Dorfbewohner, als viel mehr aus Besorgungen bestanden. Wasser, Milch, Öl und einige Decken hatte er im Austausch für ein paar Münzen erbeuten können. Besonders bei der Heilerin Mathilda war er länger geblieben. Sie hatte ihm erklärt, wie man ein Baby anständig versorgte. Wie man ihm die Leinenwindeln wechselte, es richtig hielt und fütterte. Um den Säugling Tiermilch einzuflößen, hatte die Heilerin das Horn einer jungen Kuh glatt gehobelt, an die Spitze ein kleines Loch gebohrt und zwei Fingerlinge aus Pergament darüber gestülpt. „Ich würde mich gerne um den kleinen Racker kümmern, aber mir mangelt es sowohl an Geld, als auch an Zeit. Ich muss schon mich, meine Tochter und bald auch noch meinen Enkel versorgen. Außerdem bin ich die einzige anständige Heilerin hier in der Gegend", hatte sie Robin versucht zu erklären.

„Rosa ist schwanger?"

„Allerdings und ihr Mann ist immer noch im Heiligen Land, anstatt sich um seine Frau zu kümmern." Der Vorwurf war aus ihrer Stimme deutlich herauszuhören gewesen. Er wand sich zwar nicht gegen Robin, doch auch er hatte Marian und seine Bauern, für einen sinnlosen Krieg schutzlos zurückgelassen.

Sich in Selbstvorwürfen suhlend, saß er nun mit seiner Bande am Lagerfeuer und starrte in die Flammen.

„Er schreit ja mal gar nicht", stellte Will überrascht fest.

„Das liegt daran das er satt und frisch gewickelt ist", klärte Robin ihn auf, während er das kleine Bündel in seinen Armen beruhigend hin und herwiegte.

„Gewöhn dich nicht zu sehr an ihn. Du weißt, dass wir ihn nicht behalten können", ermahnte Little John ihn zum wiederholten Male.

„Ich weiß."

„Ich meine es ernst Robin. Glaub mir, ich weiß wovon ich spreche. Nichts ist schlimmer als sich von einem geliebten Kind zu trennen." Der Bogenschütze wusste, dass John von seinem eigenen Sohn sprach und schenkte ihm ein mitfühlendes Lächeln.

„Wo bleibt eigentlich Allan", fragte plötzlich Much in die Runde.

„Gewiss ist er in irgendeiner Spelunke und säuft sich den letzten Funken Verstand aus seinem Schädel", mutmaßte Little John mit einem missbilligenden Schnauben.

Wie, um Little Johns Worte Lügen zu strafen, kam Allan genau in diesem Moment, mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen, aus dem Unterholz geschlendert. „Immer diese haltlosen Verleumdungen", meinte er mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Und, wie ist es bei dir gelaufen?", wollte Will sofort wissen.

„Ihr werdet es nicht glauben, was ich herausgefunden habe! Ich weiß jetzt vielleicht wer die Eltern des Kindes sind, aber es wird euch nicht gefallen."

Diese Worte trafen Robin wie ein Schlag. Er wollte den Jungen nicht mehr hergeben. Aber er wusste, dass es egoistisch wäre ihn zu behalten, denn schließlich gehörte ein Kind zu seiner Familie. Vorausgesetzt natürlich diese Familie hatte einen sehr, sehr, sehr guten Grund gehabt den kleinen Wurm auszusetzen.

„Nun erzähl schon Allan. Spann uns nicht so auf die Folter", spornte Will ihn an.

„Eine ehemalige Küchenmarkt von Gisborne erzählte mir, dass dieser Hundesohn gelegentlich das Schlafgemach einer seiner Dienstmädchen aufgesucht hat. Ihr Name war Annie. Auf jeden Fall wurde sie schwanger und es steht außer Frage, dass Gisborne der Vater ist. Die Mutter starb gleich nach der Geburt. Die ehemalige Küchenmarkt, Sarah ist übrigens ihr Name, behauptet gesehen zu haben, wie Gisborne mit dem Kind unterm Arm ausritt und ohne das Neugeborne wieder zurückkehrte. Und nun ratet mal wann das war: Genau an dem Tag, als wir den Schreihals fanden! Na? Was sagt ihr nun?"

Gisborne sollte der Vater des Kleinen sein? Dieses Ungeheuer? Robin konnte es nicht glauben. „Ist diese Sarah überhaupt eine vertrauenswürdig Quelle?"

Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen versicherte Allan felsenfest überzeugt: „Sie machte einen sehr seriösen Eindruck und weshalb sollte sich jemand so etwas ausdenken?"

„Gisborne ist bei der Bevölkerung nicht sehr beliebt, also wäre es nicht grade verwunderlich, wenn die Leute irgendwelche wüsten Geschichten über ihn verbreiteten", gab Little John zu Bedenken.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es jemand leichtfertig wagen würde so etwas in die Welt zu setzen. Denn immerhin ist Gisborne als Zungenabschneider berühmt und berüchtigt", widersprach Allan.

„Und selbst wenn, es so wäre, muss das noch lange nicht bedeuten, dass es sich um Gisbornes Sohn handelt", mischte sich nun Much in die Debatte mit ein.

„Wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass an jenem Tag mehr als ein Kind in Nottingham zur Welt kam und kurz danach im Wald ausgesetzt wurde?", spottete Allan, der Much ohnehin nie wirklich für voll nahm.

„Aber wenn Gisborn tatsächlich der Vater ist und die Mutter des Jungen nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilt, stehen wir wieder am Anfang. Dann bleibt uns nur noch die Möglichkeit eine Bleibe für ihn zu finden und bisher hat sich diese Suche als ziemlich erfolglos erwiesen", brachte Will das Offensichtliche zur Sprache.

Robin hatte die Diskussion nur mit halbem Ohr verfolgt. Er war immer noch zu geschockt von der Nachricht, dass Gisborne womöglich der Vater des Kindes war.

„Ach ja übrigens, ich muss dich enttäuschen", fügte Allan an ihren Anführer gewandt hinzu. „Die Nervensäge hat schon einen Namen. Seine Mutter nannte ihn Seth. Also kannst du ihn leider doch nicht Robin Junior taufen."

„Ich hatte nie vorgehabt ihn Robin Junior zu taufen", begehrte der Bogenschütze auf, der durch diese kleine Stichelei wieder aus seiner Starre erwacht war. Aber er hatte sich zugegeben schon überlegt den Jungen nach seinem Vater zu benennen. Dieser Gedanke wurde dann wohl hinfällig.

„Na ja, nun wissen wir wenigstens wie er heißt", kommentierte Will das Gesagte schlicht.

„Wenn wir Gisborne drohen sein kleines Missgeschick an die Öffentlichkeit zu bringen, erbarmt er sich vielleicht und stellt sich seiner Verantwortung", meinte Allan schulterzuckend.

„Natürlich und der Sheriff bereut alle seine Sünden und tritt dem Kloster bei. Noch so ein toller Vorschlag?", fragte Little John in die Runde.

„Allan hat vielleicht Recht. Man könnte seine Handlung als Kindestötung auslegen und die Strafe dafür wäre das Ertränken", gab Will zu Bedenken.

„Und wer soll ihn richten? Der Sheriff? Wohl kaum", widersprach Little John.

„Es wäre wenigstens einen Versuch wert. Außerdem würde Gisborne es gewiss als Demütigung erachten, wenn herauskäme, dass er mit seiner Dienerin einen Bastard gezeugt hat. Vielleicht würde er für unser Schweigen eine Bleibe für Seth suchen und die Kosten dafür tragen."

„Oder er würde ihn töten und jede Spur von ihm verschwinden lassen", entgegnete Robin scharf. „Ich halte das für keine gute Idee!"

„Hast du einen Plan?", fragte Will.

„Bisher noch nicht, aber mir fällt bestimmt noch etwas ein."

„Oh ja Robin, ich sehe schon wo das endet. Ich nehme zurück was ich gesagt habe. Gisborne zur Verantwortung zu ziehen ist vielleicht doch keine so schlechte Idee", meinte Little John plötzlich mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und geschürzten Lippen.

„Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?" Robin musterte Little John skeptisch, als würde er an dessen Verstand zweifeln.

„Das soll heißen, dass alles besser wäre, als den Säugling hier zu behalten! Ja, vielleicht wird Gisborne ein weiteres Mal versuchen seinen Sohn zu beseitigen, aber womöglich geht Allans Plan auch auf. Er hätte in diesem Fall immer noch größere Überlebenschancen, als wenn er hier bliebe."

Robin wollte ihm schon widersprechen, doch Little John ließ ihn gar nicht mehr zu Wort kommen. „Lass mich ausreden! Ich weiß, du hast den kleinen Quälgeist lieb gewonnen. Leugne es nicht", meinte der große Outlaw mit erhobenen Zeigefinger. „Aber wenn er hier bleibt, wird er das nächste Jahr mit Sicherheit nicht mehr erleben. Wir sind Outlaws Robin. Wir leben in ständiger Gefahr gefasst zu werden und hast du dir schon überlegt was du machen willst, wenn erst der Winter einbricht? Wir haben kein Dach über dem Kopf und ein kleines Lagerfeuer wird diesen Bengel wohl kaum warm halten. Willst du das er erfriert, verhungert, oder gar noch in einem Gefecht mit den Wachen des Sheriffs ums Leben kommt?"

„Nein, dass will ich gewiss nicht. Aber wir finden doch sicherlich jemanden, der besser für ihn sorgen würde, als Gisborne."

„Dann sag mir wo Robin? Wir haben in allen umliegenden Dorfgemeinden nachgefragt. Es bliebe noch die Abtei von _Kirklees_, aber das wäre weiß Gott nicht billig. Woher sollen wir das Geld dafür nehmen? Von den Steuern, die wir den Sheriff geraubt haben und die ganz Locksley zum Überleben braucht? Wir können uns das nicht leisten, aber dieser Dreckskerl Gisborne hat genug Geld", erinnerte ihn Little John an die grausame Wirklichkeit.

„Selbst wenn Gisborne sagt, er würde die Verantwortung übernehmen. Wie sollen wir sicher gehen das er Wort hält und Seth nicht in den nächstbesten Brunnen wirft?"

„Wir behalten ihn einfach im Auge. Das wäre schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass wir ihm unbemerkt hinterher schnüffeln", mischte sich nun Allan in die Diskussion ein.

„Er wird sich ohnehin niemals darauf einlassen", stöhnte Robin kapitulierend.

„Wenn du dir deiner so sicher bist, was schadet dann ein Versuch? Wenn er sich weigert Seth zu übernehmen, können wir uns immer noch weiter den Kopf zermartern, wo wir den Stinker loswerden." Daraufhin warf ihr Anführer Allan einen vernichtenden Blick zu, sagte aber nichts mehr.

In zwei Tagen sollten die Steuern eingetrieben werden. Gisborne und seine Wachen würden zweifellos den Sherwood Forest durchqueren müssen. Das wäre die ideale Gelegenheit um ihn abzufangen. Der Plan sah wie folgt aus: Little John, Allan, Will und Much würden die Wachen in Schach halten, während Robin versuchen sollte Gisborne von der Gruppe wegzulocken. Sobald sie dann ungestört waren, könnte er ihn mit den Fakten konfrontieren. Robin war sich sicher, dass der Plan zum Scheitern verurteilt war und umso überraschter, als er wieder Erwarten doch glückte. Gisborne war fraglos der größte Dummkopf, der Robin je unter die Augen getreten war. Wie sonst lies es sich erklären, dass er blindlings in eine so offensichtliche Falle lief. Er konnte froh sein, dass Robin nur mit ihm reden wollte. Als sie sich weit genug von den anderen entfernt hatten, zügelte Robin sein Pferd und wandte sich zu seinem Verfolger um. Auch der brachte nur wenige Meter von Robin entfernt seinen Rappen zum Stehen. Misstrauisch wanderte sein Blick über das Laub am Boden. Wahrscheinlich vermutete er eine Fallgrube. Als sein Blick sich wieder hob, musterte er den Outlaw skeptisch. Erst jetzt fiel sein Augenmerk auf das Tragetuch, welches sich Robin um Schulter und Brust gebunden hatte. Leises Gebrabbel drang daraus hervor. Ein Säugling? Mit einem abfälligen Schnauben und einem süffisanten Grinsen schnarrte er: „Was ist das? Ein neues Mitglied eurer Bande von Gesetzeslosen? Oder die letzte Beute von einem eurer Raubzüge?"

„Weder noch. Mich wundert es eigentlich, dass Ihr ihn nicht erkennt", spottete Robin. „Immerhin ist er Euer Sohn."

Bei diesen Worten wurde der Handlanger des Sheriffs kreidebleich und starrte mit Entsetzen auf das Bündel. Er fing sich zwar schnell wieder und setze seine gewohnte emotionslose Maske auf, aber dieser kleine Fauxpas hatte vollkommen ausgereicht Allans Theorie zu bestätigen.

„Was redet Ihr da?"

„Versucht nicht Euch herauszureden. Es wäre ohnehin nutzlos. Meine Männer und ich haben gesehen, wie Ihr ihn im Wald ausgesetzt habt. Und was für einen anderen Grund sollte es dafür geben, wenn nicht der, dass dieses Kind das Resultat einer Euerer Liebschaften ist." Dies stimmte zwar nicht so ganz, denn immerhin hatten sie den Säugling erst entdeckt, als Gisborn längst fort war, aber Robin wollte vermeiden, dass dessen ehemalige Küchenmarkt in Schwierigkeiten geriet.

„Und wenn schon. Das beweist noch lange nicht das er mein Sohn ist!"

„Ihr wisst schon, dass Kindesmord unter Todesstrafe steht."

Gisborne schnaubte daraufhin nur verächtlich. „Ich habe das Kind nur ausgesetzt, nicht getötet."

„Mitten im Wald!", begehrte Robin auf. „Das kommt einem Mord gleich."

„Da wäre ich mir an Eurer Stelle nicht so sicher. Und wer soll mich überhaupt verurteilen?"

„Wie wäre es mit König Richard, sobald er aus dem Heiligen Land zurückkehrt?"

„Ihr meint wohl eher, _falls _er jemals aus dem Heiligen Land zurückkehrt", versuchte Gisborne ihn zu provozieren, doch Robin lies sich nicht darauf ein.

„Wir könnten überall herumerzählen, dass Ihr Euer uneheliches Kind im Wald ausgesetzt habt. Was würde wohl Lady Marian dazu sagen."

„Lasst sie aus dem Spiel! Und überhaupt, ihr habt keine Beweise dafür, dass er mein Sohn ist", knurrte Gisborne ihn an.

„Einen Beweis brauche ich noch nicht einmal. Die Bewohner von Nottingham und Locksley, werden mit Sicherheit Robin Hoods Wort mehr Vertrauen schenken, als dem Euren."

„Was wollt Ihr von mir?" Gisborne durchbohrte den berüchtigten Bogenschützen mit eiskaltem Blick.

„Das Ihr für Euer Handeln Verantwortung übernehmt und dafür sorgt, dass der Junge versorgt ist."

„Ha! Darauf könnt Ihr lange warten!" Mit diesen Worten zog Gisborne sein Schwert aus der Scheide und wollte bereits sein Pferd dazu anspornen, die letzten paar Meter zu überbrücken, als er erkennen musste, dass Robin ihm wieder einen Schritt voraus war. Sein Bogen war gespannt und sein Pfeil fixierte Gisbornes Schwerthand.

„Ich werde Euch nicht töten, aber was meint Ihr, wie viel Ihr dem Sheriff noch wert seid, wenn Ihr kein Schwert mehr führen könnt?"

Wie ein tollwütiger Hund bleckte Gisborne die Zähne, lies jedoch sein Schwert sinken. Mit seinem Pfeil immer noch auf Gisborne gerichtet, trieb Robin sein Pferd zum Galopp an und steckte sobald er dem Dunkelhaarigen den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, seinen Pfeil zurück in den Köcher. Es war hingegen gar nicht so einfach, bei diesem Tempo sich den Bogen umzuhängen und gleichzeitig noch sicherzugehen, dass dem Kind in dem Tragebeutel nichts passierte.

Er hörte wie Gisborne ihm nachhetzte, doch Robin kannte den Sherwood Forest besser als seine Westentasche und nach wenigen Minuten hatte er den Handlanger des Sheriffs abgehängt. Robin war erleichtert, dass Gisborne wie erwartet reagiert hatte. Nun konnten die anderen immerhin nicht behaupten, er hätte es nicht versucht.

Der Erbe Locksleys traf beinahe zeitgleich mit dem anderen im Camp ein. Little John und Allan schleppten eine große Truhe voller Steuergeldern mit sich. „Na das hat sich ja immerhin gelohnt", stellte Robin mit einem breiten Grinsen fest. Die anderen sahen allerdings weniger glücklich aus, als sie des Kindes ansichtig wurden.

„Du hattest offensichtlich weniger Erfolgt", sagte Will mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Hey, ich habe mein Möglichstes versucht. Ich kann schließlich nichts dafür, dass Gisborne lieber sein Ruf und sein Leben riskiert, als einmal in seinem Leben das Richtige zu tun", verteidigte sich Robin.

„Na ja, ich finde den Kleinen gar nicht mehr so schlimm. Die letzten zwei Tage ist er viel erträglicher geworden. Er schreit nicht mehr so viel und außerdem gehört er doch irgendwie schon fast zur Bande", meinte Allan nonchalant.

„Stimmt. Seitdem Robin bei dieser Heilerin war, ist es wirklich besser geworden", pflichtete ihm Will bei.

„So lange ich dem Jungen nicht die Windeln wechseln muss, habe ich eigentlich auch nichts dagegen, dass er bei uns bleibt", schloss sich nun auch Much der Mehrheit an.

Little John starrte sie alle mit großen Augen an. „Seid ihr verrückt geworden? Wie stellt ihr euch das vor? Versteht mich nicht falsch. Ich habe wirklich nichts gegen den Kleinen, aber auch wenn er nun weniger schreit und einen zufriedenen Eindruck macht, so bleiben die Probleme doch allesamt bestehen. Er ist hier immer noch nicht sicher! Den ersten Kälteeinbruch wird er wahrscheinlich nicht überstehen und wie soll Robin gegen den Sheriff kämpfen, wenn er dieses Kind bei sich trägt?"

„Wir könnten uns doch einfach abwechseln. Jeder passt mal auf Seth auf", schlug Will vor.

„Solange ich ihm nicht die Windeln wechseln muss", erinnerte Much ihn.

„Das wir ihn vorerst hier behalten, bedeutet ja noch lange nicht, dass wir unsere Suche nach einer Familie für ihn aufgegeben haben. Aber bis zum Winter ist wirklich noch genügend Zeit", bemerkte der gelehrte Schreiner, wofür Robin ihm ein dankbares Lächeln schenkte.

Also war es entschieden. Seth würde vorerst bei ihnen bleiben, bis sie eine geeignete Alternative gefunden hatten. In den folgenden Tagen wuchs er den Outlaws mehr und mehr ans Herz. Mittlerweile stritten sie sich sogar häufig darum, wer ihn halten durfte. Robin widerstrebte es anfangs Seth aus der Hand zu geben, insbesondere wenn Allan den Jungen in den Arm nehmen wollte. Immerhin hatte der Trickbetrüger den Säugling, als sie ihn fanden, beinahe fallen gelassen. Nur Little John blieb stur und nannte sie Einfallspinsel, weil er befürchtete, sie könnten sich zu sehr an den kleinen Schreihals gewöhnen. Wenn Seth jedoch quengelig wurde, dann war es stets nur Robin, der ihn beruhigen konnte, was ihn irgendwie mit Stolz erfüllte. Auch nachts konnte er nur an der Seite des Bogenschützen Schlaf finden und wenn er ihn mit seinen kleinen blauen Augen anblinzelte, wobei er häufig diese glucksenden Geräusche von sich gab, dann wusste Robin, dass Little John Recht hatte. Es würde ihn innerlich zerreißen Seth irgendwann wegzugeben.

Als sie eines Morgens ihr Frühstück verzehrten und Allan gerade dabei war das Neugeborene aus dem Kuhhorn zu füttern, sagte er auf einmal unverhohlen: „Ich glaube ich sehe langsam die Ähnlichkeit."

„Hm?", überrascht hoben die anderen ihre Köpfe und musterten Allan verständnislos.

„Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich habe den Kleinen wirklich gerne, aber irgendwie ähnelt er unleugbar seinem Vater."

„Einen größeren Schwachsinn habe ich noch nie gehört", stritt Robin dies empört ab.

„Aber es ist wahr. Er macht meistens dieses ernste Gesicht und er hat dieselben hellblauen Augen."

„Fast alle Babys haben blaue Augen und er gluckst, wenn ich ihn auf dem Arm halte", versuchte Robin ihn in Schutz zu nehmen. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass irgendjemand Seth mit diesem Ungeheuer verglich. Schließlich konnte der Junge nichts dafür das Gisborne sein Vater war.

„Ist euch außerdem aufgefallen das seine Haare immer dunkler werden und seine Nase für so ein kleines Baby ziemlich groß ist?", sprach er einfach weiter als hätte er Robins Einwand nicht gehört.

„Das bildest du dir ein! Er hat eine völlig normale Nase und nur weil seine Haare ein bisschen dunkler werden, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er irgendeine Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater aufweist. Vielleicht hatte diese Annie auch dunkle Haare", wandte ihr Anführer ein.

„Solange er nicht charakterlich nach seinem Vater schlägt, kann er von mir aus aussehen wie der Sheriff von Nottingham", grummelte Little John, dem dieses Weibergewäsch eindeutig zu lächerlich wurde.

_Fortsetzung folgt_


End file.
